


feelings | destiel

by arandomreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomreader/pseuds/arandomreader
Summary: Castiel Novak didn’t feel anything whatsoever.Dean liked to think the same, but he was lying to himself.What happens when they clash?Will it be happily ever after or will they hit a few road blocks along the way.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	feelings | destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Um we will see how this goes

My biological mom just died. 

But I didn’t feel sad or angry. 

I felt absolutely nothing. 

It wasn’t my fault, or at least I liked to believe. I obviously should have felt something, so why didn’t I? 

My adopted father called us down to the kitchen to tell us. My brother, Gabriel, was obviously more upset than me. I looked at the tears streaming down his face, trying to figure out what it’s like. 

Oh how I wished I could take that from him. 

“Gabe,” I said trying my best to comfort, but all I got was a sniffle.

I may have not been able to feel sadness, but I wasn’t heartless. 

“Castiel,” a voice said. It was my ‘father’ but he didn’t get that title yet. 

I took my eyes off of him and looked at him. He didn’t even try to comfort Gabriel, leaving him utterly alone. 

“Why aren’t you upset?” he asked. 

What was I suppose to say? 

‘Hey I’m a freak who can’t feel a damn thing no matter how hard I try?’ 

“I don’t know,” I mumbled getting a certain look from him. Of course, I didn’t know how to interpret that. 

“You really are a emotionless freak-“ he said. 

Gabriel being the protective older stopped him from saying anything else. He stomped off going gods knows where. 

“Cas he shouldn’t have said that,” Gabriel said with puffy eyes. 

I just looked over at him. No expression on my face whatsoever. 

“It’s okay,” i said, “it’s not like I have the emotion to be hurt.” 

Gabriel just sighed. 

“Having emotions suck sometimes.” 

I couldn’t agree or disagree, so I just sat there. 

It’s not like I knew what it felt like anyways.


End file.
